big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 12: 2nd Chances
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 12: 2ND CHANCES' Introduction 8 Returning Houseguests that placed in 2nd, 3rd, 4th Place, or was expelled/walked from the past 11 Seasons entered the House on Day 1. These Houseguests were given their 2nd chance to win Big Brother (hence the title). Each week there was an HoH Competition, Have-Nots, Nominations, 4 Nominees, and a fake Live Double Eviction. There were no PoV's this season because 2nd chances come at a cost. The fake Double Eviction was were the two Houseguests with the most amount of votes left the House and the one the public voted to put in Big Brother House #2 was moved there. In Big Brother House #2, for the first four weeks, one Houseguest would enter the House each week until there were four. Once there were four, Big Brother House #2 would have a Double Eviction were the public decide which two to evict and which two to send back into the regular house and have immunity for a week. The theme of the House was the theme of the Big Brother 15 (US version) House. The new eye was (moving in to out) white, pink, and then red. *Note: Bacca retired as host, so King Bacca took over. *Note: King Bacca only hosted Week 1 through Week 3 and after that Desmond returned as host. New Changes #'Fake Double Eviction - '''One Houseguest would be evicted and another would be moved into Big Brother House #2. #'No PoV -''' 2nd chances come at a cose #'Big Brother House #2 -' During the first four weeks, one Houseguest would be moved there each week and after the first four weeks, two would be evicted and two would return to the original Big Brother House #'Reinstatement into the original House - '''The public will vote for two of the Houseguests to return to the original Big Brother House while the other two will be evicted. #'Smallest number of Houseguests - There were only 8 Houseguests this season; the smallest number of Houseguests in Big Brother History. #'Voting Procedures -' Non-nominated Houseguests first vote to evict one of the four nominated Houseguests. Then, the non-nominated Houseguests vote to evict one of the remaining three. The two that are "evicted" leave and the public votes who is evicted and who goes to Big Brother House #2. Important Information *Week 1 #The Houseguests were told that individual challenges in the Diary Room decided the HoH this season, but actually the Publi votes each week to decide the HoH *Week 2 #Even though the Houseguests thought Italy was the only one voting to evict, Yolanda, in Big Brother House #2, learned who Italy voted to evict and she also voted to evict. #This was King Bacca's last week hosting this season and the future live shows. For Season 13 onward, he will be hosting Big Brother's Bit On The Side. *Week 3 #Chris and Yolanda, in Big Brother House #2, were the HoH, but the Houseguests in the regular House were told that the HoH was kept in secret and could not share that secret. *Week 4 #The three Houseguests in Big Brother House #2 voted between the "final 2" to who should enter Big Brother House #2. *FINAL #The Public voted for the winner. Alliances Below is a list of all Alliances that were and are in the House. Bold means they still exist while non-bold means they no longer exist or a member has left the alliance due to personal choice or eviction. *Week 1 to Week 4 - Germany and Italy *Week 2 to Week 2 - Italy and Lauren *Week 3 to FINAL - Yolanda and Chris Weekly Results Orange - HoH | Green - Have-Not | Blue - Nominated | Red - Evicted | Pink - House #2 | Silver - Runner-Up Houseguests #Yolanda the Yellow Sheep - Season 3, 2nd Place; Season 5, 3rd Place; Season 10, 3rd Place #Liam the Lime Sheep - Season 3, 3rd Place; Season 10, 2nd Place #Grace the Light Grey Sheep - Season 4, 2nd Place; Season 10, 10th Place #Chris the Cyan Sheep - Season 4, 3rd Place; Seaosn 10, 12th Place #Rose the Pink (Red) Sheep - Season 3, 4th Place; Season 10, 13th Place #Lauren the Green (Lime) Sheep - Season 4, 7th Place; Season 5, 4th Place; Season 10, 11th Place #Italy the Red Sheep - Season 6, 2nd Place; Season 10, 8th Place #Germany the Grey (Green) Sheep - Seaosn 6, 3rd Place; Season 10, 7th Place Twists #HoH was chosen by the Public every week #Nominations were live #Eviction ocurred right after nominations Eviction Results *Week 1 Yolanda was evicted by a vote of 3-0-0-0. Then, Liam was evicted by a vote of 2-1-0. In the first round to evict, Liam, Grace, and Lauren received 0 votes to evict, but in the second round, Lauren received 1 vote to evict. The Public decided that Yolanda was to enter Big Brother House #2 and Liam was to be sent home. *Week 2 Grace, Chris, Rose and Lauren all received one vote to evict (1-1-1-1), so the Public decided who to evict. Chris and Lauren were evicted by the Public. The Public decided that Chris was to enter Big Brother House #2 and Lauren was to be sent home. *Week 3 Grace was evicted by a vote of 3-0-0. Then, Rose was evicted by a vote of 3-0. In the first and second round to evict, Germany recieved 0 votes to evict. The Public decided that Grace was to enter Big Brother House #2 and Rose was to be sent home. *Week 4 Italy and Germany both left the Big Brother House believin they were the final two. When Desmond broke the news, Yolanda, Chris, and Grace voted for the final Houseguest to join them in Big Brother House #2. Yolanda, Chris, and Grace decided that Italy was to enter Big Brother House #2 by a vote of 3-0 and Germany was to be sent home. *'''Week 5 (FINAL) Italy came in 4th Place because he received the least amount of votes by the Public. Grace came in 3rd because she received the 2nd least amount of votes by the Public. Chris came in 2nd (Runner-Up) because he had the 2nd most amount of votes by the Public. Yolanda was the Winner of Big Brother Season 12 because she received the 2nd most amount of votes.